


Bring Me To Life

by Beathen



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beathen/pseuds/Beathen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gapfiller for 113</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me To Life

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my livejournal on August 2nd, 2008. I own nothing - it all belongs to RTD and company.  
> *Small ficlet inspired by the song "Full of Grace" by Sarah McLachlan for the jack_gwen_daily Challenge #12.  
> *Podfic by sly_hostetter can be found: [here](http://sly-hostetter.livejournal.com/70900.html#cutid1)

I’ve been here before. It’s an eternal nothingness with perfect consciousness.

Immortality has jaded me to the vast emptiness of death and I wait for life to capture me again.

But something is different this time. The black is darker and my thoughts echo louder. Each second is a year and each year a second as I exist suspended, unable to talk, unable to touch, trapped in essence and floating in space, left to my memories for all eternity.

The battle. Every speck of life drained from my being in the shadow of a great beast as she looked on with horror. I made her bring me to that spot, knowing my sacrifice of life was the only way to ensure it for others. I felt intense pain at the core of _myself_ as every shred of humanity was drained in light and screams. She must hate me for choosing her.

Something shifts. I feel lips on mine, a gentle pressure that shouldn’t be and warmth that seeps into my frozen lips. The black around me begins to lighten and I become aware of nerve endings firing from my toes to my mouth as I gently inhale my first breath of new life.

“Thank you,” I whisper to the sound of retreating footsteps that suddenly stop.

I open my eyes slowly, pupils adjusting to the light, to see Gwen’s smiling face hovering above my own.

By her life I have been revived and I’m overwhelmed with gratefulness for her gift.

~~The End~~


End file.
